myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - Toy Story
Ok... -_- And yeah ya know, i AM randomly doing these memes now often yes? Well since there will be a "Toy Story 4" this year, i guess i can do this, also we was talking bout roles, here is what i think if they had other voice actors... :/ ;) Trust me tho, this is for the first movie and few characters heh heh heh cool eh characters with new voices but however let's start heh now yes:... Buzz Lightyear - Brock Baker (He is this YouTuber yup who only do many voices, in his Pixar Video he did say some lines that Buzz didn't say but he sounds good like Buzz so that voice for sure should be his...) Mr. Potato Head - Patton Oswalt (Well, this potato's old voice actor died sadly but he reminded me of Patton Oswalt for some reason, the voice of Male Jesse in MCSM yes, that voice and/or Remy from "Ratatouille" which is also Pixar, tho this voice COULD be his voice, idk maybe somebody else lol, eh so still eh since somebody else should take care since may his voice RIP, Rest In Peace...) Hamm - Brock Baker (Yup, already listed him, but he also voiced Hamm in that video, and aha a perfect voice and should use that style, i like it...) Bo Peep - Bonnie Hunt (She IS voicing Pixar Females, tho she even is Dolly in Toy Story 3 but... Well, Bo Peep can sound like Sally in Cars which is one of the Bonnie Hunt voices, i guess?) Sarge's Soldiers - Matt Stone and Trey Parker (Well, those two guys are the creators of "South Park" and voices many of the characters, one of them is in Despicable Me 3 plus as the villain, Balthazar Bratt i guess, well i thought it would be funny if the soldiers have light voices sounding like some characters is at least my choice...) Mrs. Davis - Barbara Luddy (The mom of Andy Davis yes, and she is gonna sound like Kanga from Winnie The Pooh, yup it IS the voice so yeah so... Sounds so motherly right?) Hannah Phillips - Daveigh Chase (Sounds like a boy name? Well welp it isn't that tho XD Isn't... So, the sister of Sid Phillips, the evil boy yeah, she is gonna sound like... Idk is like... Lilo in "Lilo and Stitch" because she have this voice actor of course wow so many females...) And Scud - Dee Bradley Baker (Seriously, Sid's evil dog, he was voiced by... Oh cool, voiced by nobody... Can't? Since he was voiced by a real life dog and his sounds was from tigers, lions, and elephants too, still no rlly, so even tigers and lions? So how elephants voice a dog? XD Ok so he should be voiced by this guy who CAN do animal voices uh... Well i am out of ideas and decide Buster from "My Friends Tigger & Pooh" which is some show about Winnie The Pooh and it is a dog so yeah, idk even if Buster is nicer than Scud, cool nicer than this yeah anyway...) Yeah yup sigh, this is my list, and next time if i do this meme it will be about the second movie so thx for watching now and many females lol?... Category:Blog posts